


【Fate/Zero】【枪教授/帝韦伯】Another World

by kurobaraian



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: ※圣杯战争中止，英灵全员留在现世快乐生活的设定※温馨搞笑向，几乎完全无视了Fate世界原设定※妄想，剧情暴走，全员谐星以上，OK？





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
“到底该怎么办啊！” 在收到了来自教会的信息后，韦伯•维尔维特陷入了无法自拔的烦恼中。圣杯战争因为某些情况而必须暂停，暂停期间各组均不得使用任何手段对他人出手，直到圣杯战争再开——大意基本是这样的教会留言，既没有说明究竟是怎样的“某些原因”，也没有说暂停到什么时候，看起来实在儿戏，但却千真万确来自于教会。

黑发的少年烦躁的在房间里来回踱步，嘴巴里嘀嘀咕咕着一些“怎么办”、“完蛋了”这样的话语，与此形成鲜明反差的是悠闲的地看着《少年Jump》的身材高大的英灵。身着大战略T恤的伊斯坎达尔懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，中气十足的说：“怎么了？不过是暂停罢了。王者的臣下可不能因为那种小事就把自己弄得像追逐尾巴的小狗似的。”

谁是追逐尾巴的小狗啊？还有谁才是臣下啊？我是你的Master好吗？目前并没有这样的余力将吐槽说出口，韦伯只是像发条转完的玩具小鸡般脱力的趴到了床上，哼哼唧唧的声音里明显带着哭腔：“Rider，要怎么办啊？”

“当然是好好休养等着再开啊？还能利用这个时间好好进行锻炼，这次一定要把大战略系列玩全！”想到可以好好进行中意的游戏，伊斯坎达尔豪情满怀的对韦伯比出了翘起大拇指的手势。

“不是这个意思啦……”韦伯有气无力的说着，“Rider，我是学生你还记得吧？”

“当然，余的记性也是很好的。那有什么特别的吗？”高大的英灵点了点头，却没有明白小小的Maste拥有的学生身份，和他现在的消沉之间的联系。

“那个Lancer的Master是我的老师啦！你还不明白吗？”从韦伯的声音里所透露出的情绪过于沮丧，甚至让人忍不住产生面前这个少年仿佛是“耷拉着耳朵的垂头丧气的小动物”这样的错感。

“怕什么！休战期间禁止争斗，他能拿你怎么样？再说了，余也会保护你的。放心吧，小Master哟。”可靠的英灵像是要安慰主人般，大力的拍了拍少年的肩膀，虽然特意的控制了轻重，韦伯还是因为加诸到肩膀上的力道倒抽了一口气。

要是游戏的话，这时候主角一般都会感动的说“Rider，谢谢你，有你在我就安心多了。”诸如此类的话，而韦伯却只是更烦躁的皱起了眉头，“Rider你知道的吧？对学生而言，有一种比死更恐怖的惩罚。而且教授即使这么做，也完全不违反教会的规定……”

“是吗？那个Lancer的Master是那么厉害的人吗？”完全没经历过现世校园生活的帝王点了点头，以另一种方式消化了自家小Master的话。

“是挂科啊挂科！教授一定会让我挂科的啊！怎么办啊Rider~”韦伯把脸埋到枕头里，以略带哭腔的声音含含糊糊的说道。

生活如常的进行着，若不是身边高大的英灵及手上鲜红的令咒，韦伯甚至会怀疑，圣杯战争不过是打瞌睡的时候做的一个梦而已，梦还没有展开，就已被唤醒。虽然纠结着要不要干脆带着Rider在冬木市常住到圣杯战争再开，但舍不得放弃自己所喜爱的魔术修行的少年最终还是战战兢兢地回到了时钟塔。

三周的课程过去了，降灵科未来的主任，教授肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊•阿其波卢德仿佛忘记了学生偷走了自己的圣遗物参加了圣杯战争这事一样，依然要点精确却又言辞尖刻的进行着授课，偶尔点名并以刻薄的言辞批评韦伯，但一次都未曾提及圣遗物和圣杯战争的事情。

说不定教授不是他所想的那种记仇的小气家伙吧？抱有这种想法的韦伯觉得自己应该可以宽心了，而现实的残酷性却总在人最猝不及防的时候降临。

“韦伯•维尔维特同学，放学后到我的办公室来，关于邮包的事情我想你欠我一个解释。”逐渐厌烦了以观察学生提心吊胆反应为乐的教授，在复课后的第四周，也是期末考试的前两周，这样宣布道。

“哇~怎么办啊Rider~这次一定会被挂掉！”“我不要我坚决不要去哪个地方！”“Rider你别拽我呀拽我我也不去呜呜呜呜~”虽然努力的反抗着并试图逃离，但少年韦伯终究由于不可抗力出现在了肯尼斯教授的办公室里，和穿着T恤的从者一起。

正埋头书写的教授仅仅是瞥了他一眼便继续投入到正在进行的工作中。宽大的办公桌上堆满了各类参考书目，尚未批改、或批改到一半的学生作业。绿衣的骑士随侍在一边，尽职的充当着一个沉默无声的守护者。

对于这位高傲的教授，少年总是采取敬而远之的态度，虽然在他的教导下修习了1年多，也向他提交了论文——顺便一提论文被批判得一文不值然后被退了回来——像是这样出现在对方的办公室里的体验，说实话是第一次。

也许是因为戴了眼镜的关系，手执羽毛笔的学者与形象中那个高傲的、趾高气昂的教授不尽相似。透过镜片可以看到蔚蓝的眼睛，因为光线的折射，脸部的轮廓也仿佛更为柔和。

为了克制住强烈的想要躲到自家从者背后的冲动，少年只好东张西望的观察着，却惊奇的发现假想中的大魔王好像没有那么恐怖。

“哟~Lancer的Master，我们来了。”伊斯坎达尔爽朗的向Lancer组的主从打着招呼，用巨大的手掌摸了摸少年Master的头，像是某种安慰一样。

虽然平时总免不了因为这种像是对待孩子般地态度，对自家从者抗议，但此刻的少年的的确确因此而安心了不少。

肯尼斯放下手中的笔，单手推了推眼镜，看了一眼跟在少年身边的从者，以浓厚的鼻音发出了哼声。

好恐怖，好想逃！

平和的学者一出声就变成了恐怖的魔王，韦伯几乎条件反射的想要缩到伊斯坎达尔背后，当然立刻被英灵强制性的按在了原地，但窝囊的反应还是落到了肯尼斯的眼里。

金发的教授心情立刻变得极糟——任谁遭到别人对待瘟神般地态度，想必心情都不会好。他沉下脸，用词尖刻的说：“偷走我东西的小偷现在是带着赃物来认罪吗？韦伯•维尔维特同学，你是准备将Rider和令咒都作为赔偿交付给我吗？”

“不要！”同样是条件反射地以和怯懦表现全然不搭调的大声说道，话出口才想到，教授本就是为了问罪而将自己叫来的。好可怕，可是要是现在不好好把话说清楚，恐怕小心眼教授会更记恨自己吧？韦伯凭着幸运EX的直觉，觉察到了问题的关键。

“我是说……恩……很抱歉，教授。”偷偷望了一眼坚定的站在自己身边的英灵，韦伯鼓足了勇气，磕磕巴巴的开口了，“我知道我所做的是不对的，我也深刻了解了自己的无力和渺小。也许就像您说的，我这么一个无名小卒根本不配参与圣杯战争，但是……但是Rider应我的召唤来了，我想和Rider一起战斗。哪怕对手是我根本无法匹敌的伟大魔术师，我也希望能在Rider的身边，堂堂正正抬头挺胸的与之战斗。所以……所以……”

“哼，不知天高地厚的小老鼠倒是完全不以为耻的发表了动人的演说嘛。”肯尼斯重重合上了之前正在批改的作业，不悦的说，“战斗？你拿什么跟人家战斗？你这种半吊子的魔术师，参加到这种残酷的战争中，只怕连对手的脸都还没看清楚就已经被对方的魔术化为尘土了吧？本来就是只有三代的低等魔术师家族出身，自己也没有多少资质，这样的情况下不好好埋头苦学，反而搞些有的没有的把自己陷入到危险的立场中，还居然能高高兴兴的说想要堂堂正正的战斗……维尔维特同学，看来你不仅资质不足还傻气得可以呢。”

好过分，可是根本无法反驳。

已经绞尽勇气的韦伯再也没有第二次开口的胆量，虽然对方的言辞是很过分，但在短暂的圣杯战争中，充分了解了自己渺小的少年，对教授这些完全介于真实情况之上的责备，全然无法反驳。

自进门打过招呼后就再也没有开口的征服王，这时开口了：“Lancer的Master啊，感谢你对余的小Master的关心，不过措辞太严厉的话，这份别扭的好意可是会把他弄哭的哦。”

谁会哭啊？还有面前这个男人怎么可能关心自己啊？

垂头丧气的韦伯此刻当然没有吐槽的余力，却不妨碍他偷偷觉察到，自家Servant一番话出口，办公桌后的男人突然词穷似的半晌没有再说话。

“吾主，您的耳朵怎么红了？室温太热了吗？需要把窗打开吗？”绿衣从者以温醇的声音说道。

“Lancer，闭嘴。”戴着白手套的双手以手指交叉的方式交握着，像是要掩饰什么般抵在了唇上。

少年韦伯觉得，自己一定是看到了什么不得了的东西。硬要说那是什么的话，也许那是缓缓在自己面前开打的新世界的大门。

圣杯战争？

新世界的大门面前，谁还关心那东西。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※本次是狂组主场，有可爱小樱和没长歪的慎二

（2）  
“叔叔，没事吧？咳得那么厉害。”紫色卷发的小男孩像个小大人似的，皱着眉关心着雁夜的身体状况。他陪伴着叔叔坐在酒店休息区的沙发上，等待着办理入住手续的父母。

“叔叔没事哦。”雁夜笑着想要安慰一下小侄子，却咳得更厉害了。

“慎二，别打扰叔叔休息。你也快回房，不然明天起不来，我们可不管你。”办妥入住手续，将一张房卡交给弟弟，间桐鹤野装模作样地拿出家长的姿态这样说道，话语中却还是泄漏出对独子浓浓的溺爱之情。

而乖巧的小樱早已懂事的倒好了水端到雁夜的身边，正体贴的帮忙吹凉。

圣杯战争什么的，能不能再开也无所谓了。雁夜满足的想到。

那段噩梦般地日子已过去了一年，本以为圣杯只是进入短暂的休眠期，但过去整整一年里，都毫无觉醒的迹象。正是因为这点，原本甚至已经无法进食、活不过一个月的他，最终在教会的干预下活了下来。

说着什么“圣杯战争可不能因为少一个Master就这么不明不白结束了”的言峰璃正神父，利用秘法改造了雁夜的魔术回路，取出了他身体中的印刻虫。为了顺利的进行改造手术，搬入教会的雁夜趁机把小樱也救出了虫窟，提前达成了“救出小樱”的愿望。也许是迫于教会的压力，脏砚极为难得的沉默以对，间接默许了雁夜的行动。

经过一个阶段的休养，左半边的身体恢复了知觉，虽然称不上灵活，但左手和左腿的行动基本已与常人无一二般。已经完全失明的左眼现在又能模模糊糊的看到东西了，坏死的肌肉也缓缓的修复着，即使不用兜帽遮住脸，也完全不会引来别人惊异的围观了。

虽然头发依然全白，几乎毫无血色，咳嗽的症状也总是无法痊愈，但对比起一年前的自己来，现在的雁夜堪称“健康”二字。

从小到大的人生几乎与“幸运”绝缘，但现在的雁夜甚至觉得，也许幸运女神偶尔还是会对自己微笑的。

只是有的时候——

“雁夜，没魔力了。”也许是由于宿主魔术回路的变化，狂战士居然脱离了狂化属性，摇身一变成为首位理智的Berserker。理智的Berserker自然的搂住雁夜的肩，弯下腰，丝毫不顾及还有其他人在场，以补魔为由从Master那儿夺得了一个深吻。

“慎二小樱，不能看。”身材娇小的间桐夫人忙不迭的去捂两个孩子的眼睛。

从普通人的角度看来，属于两个男人间的热吻众望所归的吸引到了等待大厅中的所有人的目光。总是不分场合提出要求的Berserker，时而会像这样让生性含蓄的雁夜慌乱不堪。

这种行为太亲昵了，下次一定要让Berserker忍耐到没人的时候。昏昏沉沉的思考着，甚至没有注意到自己已经在回吻对方的雁夜，第三百零一次暗下决心。

名为魔术修行实为单纯旅行的英国之行是因为小樱才决定的。

那其实是极为普通的一天。像往常一样，璃正神父带着微笑喝着茶，目送儿子言峰绮礼向爱因兹贝伦城堡方向晨跑的身影，穿着围裙的Assassin（A）为大家送上早饭，戴着手套的Assassin（B）清扫着教会的庭院，Assassin（CDE）晾晒着昨天换洗的衣服。

本该在Assassin（F）的护送下上学的小樱一脸沉闷，跑到雁夜身边拉了拉他的袖子。

“怎么了，小樱？”雁夜用另一只手摸了摸小女孩的头，温柔的说。

“姐姐……小凛说她要跟爸爸去伦敦。”小女孩以细细柔柔的声音说道，“小樱也想去。可以吧？雁夜叔叔，可以吧？”

对着小女孩从来说不出一个“不”字的青年，一边在心底里嘟囔着“都是时臣的错，害小樱不能跟小凛一起”，一边毫不犹豫的答应了。

在准备的过程中，不知从何处得知消息的大哥一家也表示想要参加，想着小樱也许能跟同龄的慎二一起玩耍，事情也就这么愉快的决定了。

虽然并不喜欢魔术，但出身于魔术师家庭的一行人，既然到了英国，参观地点当然就少不了时钟塔。在抵达了英国的第二天，他们来到了这一著名的魔术师基地。

也是这一天，英灵Berserker遇到了身为Servant同伴的Lancer跟Rider。

“好久不见，Lancer、Rider。”既然是休战时期，本体是正直骑士的Berserker主动向两位仿佛正谈论着什么的Servant问好。

手捧着【肯尼斯教授所需要的】参考书目的Lancer，和单手提着【用韦伯的打工钱买来的】电脑游戏的Rider虽然很快对他的问候做出了应答，却一直像迟疑着什么般看着他。

“怎么了？我脸上沾了什么东西吗？” Berserker疑惑的摸了摸脸，走到两位英灵的身边。

“怎么说呢。”大个子的英灵极为难得的吞吞吐吐起来，用没有提东西的那只手挠着头，他说道：“小子，虽然从你身上能感觉到Servant的气息，但我们好像并未见过面吧。”

“我们见过，我是Berserker。”虽然本来就没有指望别人能将浑身覆盖着盔甲跟黑烟的狂战士和现在的自己联系起来，但同为英灵的Lancer和Rider居然都无法看透自己的身份，Berserker不知道自己该沮丧还是自豪了。

“那个只会嗷嗷叫的黑家伙？”征服王洪亮的声音遭到了别人的侧目。

“要是大家有空的话，我们不如去楼下的休息室谈谈吧。能这样跨越了时间，和同为传说中的伙伴交流，也是难得的体验呢。”除了称呼，已经完全跟狂战士联系不到一块的Berserker提议，立刻得到了另外两位的响应。

“真没想到那个时候黑漆漆的家伙，现在看起来意外的有礼貌呢。”征服王豪爽的笑起来，“怎么？你的Master改变策略了？不狂化的Berserker吗？余觉得挺有意思的啊。”

“虽然不是他的本意，不过现在的我对他而言更为适合吧。”谈起自家Master，Berserker连表情都更为柔和了，“不狂化的情况下耗魔比较少，不会对他的身体造成太大的影响。不过说到耗魔，每次补魔的时候他的反应都很有趣。”

“我家的小Master也是，每次进行体液交换都要生气半天，难怪老是长不高。”要是伊斯坎达尔口中的Master在场的话，一定会红着脸吐槽：你那一脸宠溺的死蠢表情是怎么回事啊。

这边两位兴高采烈的以轻松的形式讨论着让人脸红的补魔话题，Lancer好像很羡慕似的叹了口气。

“真羡慕两位呢，能和Master相处得这么好。我好像总是要惹我主生气啊。”

“说起来Lancer，你的魔力来源是那位红头发的未婚妻小姐吧？该不是因为补魔的关系，才让你的Master不高兴的吧？普通男人就算了，你的Master作为一位出色的魔术师，应该不会介意这样才对啊。”高大的英灵边说着边露出了思考的表情。

“要是这样也不是不能理解啦。”不知怎么就精通了人情世故的Berserker居然好像了解了什么似的点了点头。

“没有那回事啊！”Lancer摆着手，慌慌张张的辩解道，“索拉小姐能通过正常的方式对我进行魔力供给，完全不需要通过体液交换进行额外的补魔。”

“是不是有什么误会呢？”秉持着“同胞爱”的Berserker决定帮Lancer找出问题的关键，“比如说了什么，做了什么的。”

“该不会是那时候，他让你跟Berserker联手，你不愿意，所以记恨到现在？”伊斯坎达尔也帮着回忆。

“那件事情我也模模糊糊的有点印象呢……恩，站在Master的立场来看，的确不是件让人愉快的事情呢。” Berserker表示赞同，“能坚持骑士道当然是好事，不过主人会因此不信任你也是理所当然的事情呢。”

“是、是吗？所以吾主才总是怀疑我的忠诚么？”听两位同伴这么一说，Lancer也觉得事情好像越想就越是这么回事了，“Rider、Berserker，谢谢你们。”

“总之不管有什么，与其自己一个人烦恼，不如直接把话说清楚。”雷厉风行的Rider立刻站起了身，“不好意思啊Berserker，现在余要带这个家伙去解决问题了，有机会下次一起喝酒吧。”

目送着英灵同伴的离开，Berserker也站起身，循着魔力的指引朝自家主人的方向走去。

“这是怎么回事？为什么我会成为你的助教候选啊。” 韦伯•维尔维特用力的以双手拍着自家教授的桌子。

而办公桌另一端的肯尼斯则完全不为所动，仅仅是抬眼看了气鼓鼓的少年一年，又低头处理起手中的事务来。刚刚升任降灵科主任的他，可没那么多闲工夫跟撒娇的小鬼啰嗦。

可恶！把我当笨蛋吗？韦伯正待继续发难，却被突然抬起头的教授吓了一跳，所有抱怨都硬生生吞了下去。

“维尔维特同学，你的进步不小啊。”虽然言辞像是褒奖，但韦伯知道，这种以浓厚的鼻音发声的方式，是教授一贯的嘲讽姿态。“以前明明是怯懦的小老鼠，最近倒是益发胆大了。现在连公然跟我叫板的勇气都有了……难道说在我不知道的时候，你已经成为为一个有资格跟我对抗的优秀的魔术师了吗？”

果然是被当成笨蛋了吧，这个该死的柠檬教授！韦伯脸色发青，在心底暗地腹诽着。

单手推了推眼镜，肯尼斯从鼻腔里发出冷笑：“能有机会作为我的助教，知道自己的无力和弱小，是你的福气。好好向幸运之神表示谢意吧，维尔维特同学。”

“说了不要用这种方式啊，Lancer的Master。直接跟这个小子说，你希望让他更好地进行魔术修行不就好了？真是不坦率的家伙。”不知何时回来的伊斯坎达尔直接在办公室里现身，一起出现的还有绿衣的从者。

“吾主，您要的东西我已经放在您的起居室里了。”Lancer恭敬的对主人说。

“小子，我们走了。说好了回家要玩对战的。”英灵一把勾上韦伯的肩膀，半拖半拽的把少年拉出了办公室。

“Rider你做什么啊！哇~放我下来，别突然把人抗起来啊！”隔着墙壁传来少年抱怨的声音和Rider爽朗的笑声。

“对了Lancer，别忘了说哦。”临退场前大帝提醒的话语，让教授讲视线集中到了骑士身上。

“怎么了？有什么想要说的吗？”

“是的，吾主。”Lancer恭敬的单膝跪在肯尼斯的面前，执起教授的右手，“不论发生过什么，将要发生什么，我都将是您最忠诚的骑士，为您的荣誉而战，为您迎来最后的胜利。”英灵过于认真的表情让肯尼斯一时忘了将手抽回，任由他在鲜红的令咒上印上了一个吻。

“我会用一切来证明对吾主的忠诚，所以，吾主，也请您给我我想要的。”拥有光辉美貌的英灵用堪称深情的眼神看着肯尼斯，“我想要的是您……”

门口处突然传来的巨响打断了英灵说到一半的话，以狼狈的姿态跌倒在地的红发女性，露出和一贯表情不同的古怪笑容：“原来是这样吗……”

恐怕是因为偷听，没有注意到门并未关严，而过度将重量压到门扇上才会跌倒吧？索拉的脸上显露出不知是因为尴尬，还是因为兴奋而造成的红晕。

兴奋？

等等，刚才Lancer好像说了什么不得了的话吧？说他想要自己什么的……

过于巨大的信息量让肯尼斯呆愣在了当场，眼睁睁看着索拉自己爬起身，走到他的面前，握住他的左手，神情激动的说：

“罗德，Lancer，祝你们幸福。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我意外的很喜欢慎二，可能是因为中之人的缘故……  
单从FSN的原作剧情来说，慎二要是直接跟士郎告白也就没那么都屁事了（爆言  
看定影时我觉得他做的所有混账事都是在吃醋，所以早点跟士郎亲亲热热不就好了？（再度爆言


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※阿尔托利亚教你王的哲♂学  
※同人大手爱丽太太和太太好一切都好的舞弥，我对切嗣毫无负罪感

（3）  
这是未婚妻第一次对自己展露出溢于言表的热情，但此刻的肯尼斯完全无法感到高兴——任何一个男人，在心爱的女人握住自己的手，像是知心姐姐般询问自己跟另一个男人【】、【】和【】的时候，都无法感到高兴吧。

等等，索拉，错了，我们不是那种关系。

辩解徘徊在唇畔，但总是等不到说出的时机。不，对手要是眼前这个模式的索拉的话，说不定辩解也只会换来她大力的拍打自己的肩膀，然后露出难以言明的兴奋表情，呵呵笑着说：“哎呀，肯尼斯，别不好意思吗~”

但是，我们真的不是那种关系啊！

尽管内心已经处于接近崩溃的咆哮阶段，家教良好的肯尼斯还是僵硬的维持着镇定自若的表情：“等、等一等，Lancer的话应该还没说完吧。”既然无法澄清，这时候只有寄期望于英灵了。

拜托了，Lancer，这一次你别出岔子啊。肯尼斯一边对自家英灵使着眼色，一边在心底祈祷。

今天也完美的曲解了主人意愿的枪兵，以骑士的正直将毫无觉悟的行为变成了压垮肯尼斯的最后一根稻草——再度亲吻着令咒的，枪兵一脸严正的表情，宣誓般的说道：“吾主，请您相信我。”

伴随着索拉兴奋的笑声，羞窘得连耳朵尖都泛着红的肯尼斯丢下一句：“自杀吧！Lancer！”气冲冲的转身走开了。

当晚便被主人勒令不准进屋的枪兵并没有灵体化，而是窝到了Rider组的家中，意志消沉的霸占了韦伯爱用的单人沙发，高大的身体硬是团成了一团，看起来怪可怜的。

“……所以说，是被教授赶出来了吧？”本打算对那团浑身散发出郁闷黑气的不明物体采取不予理睬的态度，但任谁都无法在这种近乎怨念的眼神中继续游戏。在第四次挑战boss战失败后，韦伯丢开了游戏手柄，叹了一口气问道。

“虽然按照征服王的建议，向吾主发誓效忠，但好像又惹吾主生气了。”正直的骑士一脸苦恼的表情。

反正你又不是第一次惹他生气了。韦伯在心里默默吐槽。

“余倒是想听听，你是怎么宣誓的。”身材高大的英灵很乐意为英灵同伴排忧解难，一脸认真的问道。

“我谨守骑士之礼，亲吻了主人的手并宣誓效忠。索拉大人也对我们表示了由衷的祝愿，她握着我和主人的手祝我们幸福。可是主人却气得脸都红了。”

等一等，所以说你到底做了什么了？事情显然不是那么回事的吧？教授的脸显然不是气红的吧？这些话当然还是没有说出口，但韦伯多少了解了，作为正直骑士的Master，似乎也不是那么省心的事情。

“听起来全然没有问题的样子呢。”高大的英灵发出爽朗的笑声，“而且从你的描述判断，那种状况比起生气来，还有更为妥帖的词能形容呢。不得不说，Lancer，你对你的Master显然还不够了解啊。”

“愿闻其详。”正直的骑士望着伟大的王者，诚心发问。

而接下来的时间，属于韦伯完全不想旁听的“王的哲♂学讲座”。

艾因兹贝伦家的银发人偶将长发扎成马尾，伏在桌案前专注的描绘着图案。黑发女性在一边为她轻轻擦去已经勾完线的、原稿上的铅笔痕迹。

“能够这样细致的描绘自己所爱的男人，真是一种幸福呢。”再度描完了一张线稿，爱丽举起画稿，甜甜的微笑起来，“要是切嗣看到的话，一定会感动得喜极而泣，说不出话来的吧？舞弥，你觉得呢？”

“是的，太太，我也这么想呢。”切嗣看到的话，一定会呜咽着说不出话来的，至于是不是“喜”……没关系，太太高兴就好了。舞弥稍稍思考了一下，组织了一下措辞，谨慎的回答道。

“说起来，切嗣在做什么呢？还在教导那个孩子吗？”爱丽将刚刚清完稿的稿纸递给舞弥，以美好的姿态掩着嘴偷偷笑起来，“他们感情真好呢，难怪伊利亚酱要吃醋了。”

“那个孩子”指的是一年前夫妇两人收养的男孩士郎，在事故中失去了记忆的小男孩除了自己的名字什么都没能记下，而恻隐心偶动的前魔术师杀手就鬼使神差般的把人捡了回来。本来准备返回德国，等待圣杯战争再开的爱因兹贝伦组，也是因为收养了这个孩子才决定暂居在冬木市的。

另一方面，由于不知道圣杯战争何时再开，又何时结束，思念女儿的两夫妇也干脆把惹人怜爱的小公主一并接到了冬木市居住。

到时候再说吧，到时候再把孩子们送回去就行了。抱有这种想法的爱丽斯菲尔，开始享受起了“外面世界”的人生。既然不知道这样的生活能持续多久，那么即便是一天也好，让她做一个普通的妻子，一个普通的母亲吧。

可是，“普通”之路好像在这个远东国家里发生了偏差。普通妻子的话，一定不会高高兴兴的画着丈夫和别的男人的恋爱故事，然后再兴高采烈的拿去参展贩卖吧？

我可是在作品里尽力表现了我的爱呢，看，切嗣他是受哦——面对质疑的话，想必爱丽斯菲尔会带着那种无暇而美丽的笑容，吐露出诸如这般的劲爆话语吧？

舞弥在心底偷偷叹了口气，同情起自己的救命恩人来。

但不管怎么说，太太高兴才是最重要的。

“哎呀，好像又有新梗了呢。”想是突然间想到了什么，爱丽斯菲尔合起了素白的双手，贴在了脸颊边，微微偏过了头，“舞弥，你觉得‘父子’企划怎么样？养成攻什么的，想起来就觉得好带感呢。下一本的主题就用士郎切嗣为原型去画吧！虽然不能画成18禁本有点可惜啦~不过那种养成的感觉不是很棒吗？”

“您说的是呢。”舞弥没有费力在脑海中试图描绘那样的场景，她知道，面前这个美丽的女人总会将那些妄想变成实体，然后给自己看的。

是的，太太高兴才是最重要的。舞弥坚定的想到。

“算算时间，神父先生差不多要跑到这里了吧？舞弥，我们去准备些茶点，等着招待客人吧？”银发的美丽女性收拾起画完的原稿，站起身来。

透过窗口，舞弥看到了已经穿过森林、正向城堡方向跑来的身影。

身穿黑色西服的骑士王毫不费力的将刚刚采购到的绘画材料搬入车内。托圣杯的福，好像现代技能也分毫不差的复制到了脑中，这样她才能在爱丽赶稿的时候帮忙购买东西。

“哟~骑士王，考虑得怎么样了？你准备什么时候放下剑，来做本王的妻子呢？”张扬的金发，俊美的容貌，犹如宝石溶液般的红眸。连不逊的发言都散发着狂傲的魅力。出现在骑士王身边的，是传说中的王者，史上最古的基佬王。

要是一年前的骑士王，也许会因对方过于轻佻的语气而生气，甚至会提出“为洗刷名誉而战”的决斗要求。然而这一年多来，与爱丽共同生活的日子已让少女王者脱胎换骨，对于世界拥有了全新高度的认识和理解。

“那是不可能的啊，英雄王。”骑士王一脸凛然的正气，纯净的眼眸予人以清冽之感，她直视着最古的王者，直截了当的拒绝了对方。

“果然是这么无趣的答案呢。”英雄王不屑的哼了一声，旋即又立刻像是想到什么般，露出笑容说道，“不过，正是说出这么无趣理由的你，才让人觉得有趣啊。”

骑士王略略停顿了一下，再度开口：“我觉得你好像是误会了什么呢，英雄王……那么，你想听吗？”

“什么？”第一次，最古的王者没有跟上少女王的思考。

“拒绝的理由，想听吗？”尽管使用的是问句，但挟着不容拒绝的气势，骑士王强硬的将话题继续了下去，“是性别的关系啊，英雄王。立场、身份、年龄、外表，在真爱面前都无法构成障碍，但性别不同的话是无法产生真爱的。”

等、等一等，因性别不同不能恋爱是怎么回事？

在少女骑士的面前，英雄王显然的动摇了，甚至不由自主的朝后退了小半步。

“我听爱丽说过关于你的事情，英雄王。”骑士王的言语攻势尚未结束，“为了挚友拒绝了女神求爱的你，一定能体会那种心情吧？有着写作挚友读作真爱的存在的你，一定比谁都了解恋爱与性别的关系。”

“是、是吗……”为什么总觉得哪里不对？

“我不会看错人的，英雄王。没错，那不就是你被传诵至今的原因吗？史上最古的基佬王啊！”少女骑士十分动情的握住了英雄王的手，“若我真是传说中的那个王者，是一名男性。我会接受你成为我的妻子，很可惜，身为女性的我，无法对你产生跨越性别的感情。”

“啊，那真是太可惜了呢。”也许是少女的说辞过于真切，英雄王认同般的点了点头。

“虽然很想听你讲述你与真爱的故事，不过很可惜，爱丽还等着我给她送原稿纸。还有机会的话，请一定给我讲一讲你们的爱情。”

目送骑士王开车远去，回到暂时借住的教会，从王财中摸出天之锁怀念挚友……英雄王一整天都未能从“王的真♂爱讲座”中缓过神来。

直到遭遇了晚餐时麻婆豆腐料理的劲辣冲击，最古的王者才突然像是醒悟过来般一边狂灌着水一边喊道：“不对，为什么是我要嫁人呢？”

据说在远坂家呆久的人，都会传染到远坂家的特殊天然呆属性。今天看到这么棒的实例，又能再吃下三大碗麻婆豆腐。

言峰绮礼面无表情，内心却愉悦无比。这种愉悦仅次于早晨在艾因兹贝伦家吃点心时，看着卫宫切嗣青一阵白一阵的表情。

都是时臣的错！！带着老婆女儿去英国为什么不带我去啊！！！！

这样想着的英雄王，似乎仍未参透“王的真♂爱”的真谛。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※是非常喜爱的远坂一家  
※以及子吉尔真可爱啊，贤王也很可爱！

（4）  
远坂家的家主——远坂时臣，有着显赫的家世、端正的容貌、秀颀的身姿、优雅的作风、可爱的妻女、强大的从者，和忠心（？）的徒弟，俗称人生赢家。虽然有着被诅咒般的“关键时刻掉链子”体质，但这丝毫不影响他作为最佳丈夫、模范爸爸，把妻女迷得团团转，更不影响他那个热爱晨跑的徒弟，对他报以绝对的尊敬。

要是说在远坂时臣一番风顺的人生里有什么无奈的话，唯一能算得上的，便是二年多前，将次女樱过继给间桐家一事了。虽说是为了樱的生命和作为魔术师的前途，但对于幼小的女儿来说，终究是“爸爸妈妈把我送给了别人”这样不值得高兴的事情吧？

当然，时臣不后悔自己做下的决定，也无意在女儿面前说出“爸爸是为了你”这样近乎辩解的话，樱是远坂家的孩子，他相信，等她长大后自然会明白自己的苦心——只是作为父亲，不可避免的还是对小女儿产生了微妙的亏欠感。

所以，当在候机室内与间桐家的一行人不期而遇，看到小樱在青梅竹马的雁夜身边露出有些羞涩却十分可爱的笑容时，对于这位父亲来说，不得不说是一种安慰。

也许是因为魔术修炼的关系，樱的发色成为了某种特殊的颜色，单侧用红色的缎带绑起，别致的发型衬得小脸益发精致了。米色系的小洋装配上小短靴，漂亮的小淑女耀眼地分外夺人眼球。

“小樱。”红衣的魔术师没有继续等待正在办理手续的妻女，带着微笑走到了间桐一行人的身边。

羞涩的笑容从小女孩的脸上消失了，替而代之的是一种迫切又与欲言又止的复杂表情。与魔术师青梅竹马的白发青年也立刻沉下了脸，挡在了小女孩的前面。

“没想到会在这里碰到你，时臣。怎么了？终于想通要把小樱带回去了吗？告诉你已经晚了，小樱已经是我的孩子了。”白发青年一脸不悦地发出这样的宣告。

“远坂先生请您安心，我会跟雁夜把小樱当自己的孩子抚养长大的。”留着长发的绅士倒是彬彬有礼，只是过于大胆的发言让人不知该从吐槽比较好。

不，我不是来看你们秀恩爱的，那位先生你可以把你的手从我的青梅竹马的腰上移开吗？要不是谨记着远坂家优雅的家规，也许红衣的魔术师会这么吐槽也不一定。而现在的他，只是保持着优雅的微笑，向间桐家一行招呼示意，“我只是正好看到樱，想看看她罢了。”

白发青年正待继续说些什么，衣袖却被轻微的力道拉动着。

被他护在身后的小女孩拉着他的袖子，满怀期待地抬头看着他。白发青年不知道嘟囔了一句什么，退开了半步。

“长高不少的样子呢，樱。”比起记忆中的小不点来，面前的小女孩已经有了少女的雏形。将她过继给间桐家的时候，她还是个仅及自己腰部的小豆丁，现在的个子，都已经拔高到自己胸口了。

“是的。叔叔他们对我很好……”你不要担心。后一句话小女孩没有说出口，但红衣的魔术师却切实的听到了。

他露出欣慰的笑容：“是吗……魔术修行怎么样？还习惯吗？把你交给雁夜教导，实在是不太放心啊。”忽略带一边的白发青年嘟嘟囔囔地抗议和抱怨，魔术师这样说道，“有什么疑问的话随时可以来找我，虽然间桐家的魔术和我们家的不同，但基础理论应该都是想通的。”

“谢谢，爸……远坂先生。”小女孩道谢，却在称呼的时候迟疑了一下。

“即便过继给了间桐，你也是爸爸的孩子。”魔术师在听到小女孩的话时稍稍有点惊愕，并从眼眸里流露出了些微失落，但很快这些情绪便被收了起来，取而代之的是一个温暖的笑容。他用坚定的语气这样说道。

“……谢谢，爸爸。”

魔术师的手并不太轻柔地落到了小女孩的头上，他用不太恰当的力气，有些迟疑地抚摸着小女孩的头发。不管是对樱还是对凛，时臣在日常生活中很少像一个普通的父亲那样，抚摸她们的头发，或者亲吻她们的额头，因此，他的动作未免显得有些笨拙。但小女孩却在这笨拙的行为中，感受到了父亲对自己的关切。

爸爸，不是不要她了……

话别了女儿，时臣的心情也格外放松。他甚至觉得，也许以后还能因为樱的关系，不用再被青梅竹马针对。

抱着这样感动的心情，时臣朝着登机口迈去。

但直到走到了安检通道，他才想起葵和凛还在柜台处等着兑换登机牌……

言峰璃正神父坐下廊下悠闲地喝着茶，不远处是Assassin（们）修正院落的身影。我的儿子真是招了一个好Servant啊，老当益壮的神父这样想着，不由露出了欣慰的笑容。

这还是非常普通的一天，偏爱麻婆豆腐的言峰绮礼最近好像喜欢上了甜食，在这一天也像是这些日子来的每一个下午一样，跑到爱因兹贝伦家的别墅去喝下午茶了。这孩子，突然变了口味，莫非是喜欢上了艾因兹贝伦家的那位美人吗？自家儿媳过世已有些年头，而那位名为爱丽斯菲尔的女士的确是位长相无可挑剔的美人……

但是，对有夫之妇产生的爱慕，不是背德吗？想到这里，老神父欣慰的笑容又黯淡了下去，陷入了沉思。

“难道真的是恋爱了吗？那孩子……”忧郁的好爸爸端着茶杯，视线向儿子每天晨跑的那个方向飘去，深深为儿子可能陷入的不伦之恋担忧了起来。

要是这个时候，英雄王还保持着平日状态的话，或者会呲之以鼻地冷哼一声，站在高处不屑一顾地对着他说：“你傻了吗？绮礼怎么可能对那种洋娃娃感兴趣？虽然他喜欢吃麻婆豆腐但品位还没差到那地步。那家伙啊，真正感兴趣的可是那个猫耳男啊。”

但此时此刻，金色的英灵却只是站在高处，同样也陷入了沉思。

虽然结果也许并没有什么两样，但真是太好了！璃正爸爸，至少现在不用担心儿子喜欢上有妇之夫呢……

相较为了儿子而忧心忡忡的爸爸，金色英灵沉思的内容则小家子气的多。要是能把他的烦恼具现成文字的话，大概这个时候“为什么时臣不带我去英国”这样的句子已经把画面挤满，并已突破对话框了。

明明那个黑漆漆的家伙都能被带去英国凭什么本王不能去？说什么本王是Archer让本王留在这里也是对本王的尊敬，你看着你女儿骑着在王的脖子上笑眯眯地说「凛不要摔着」时又想到尊敬吗？时臣大骗子！骗子骗子骗子！啊……不过不讨厌跟凛玩，虽然只是愚民的孩子不过挺有趣的……

金色英灵的思绪百转千回着，却早就把自己为什么要沉思这件事情的缘由丢到了九霄云外，脑内回路大概也被名为“都是时臣的错”的赌气逻辑给寄生了。

“璃正啊。”英雄王清了清嗓子，他决定偶尔也听听看臣民的意见，于是这样唤着老神父的名字。  
听到对方呼唤的好爸爸仰起头，看着站在屋顶上的英灵，以目示意他继续说下去。  
“时臣他……为什么不带本王去英国呢？”

这种语气几乎立刻让好爸爸想到了在绮礼还很小的时候，眼睛里还有高光，表情还非常丰富的时候。有一天小小的绮礼用稚嫩的声音问自己：“爸爸，为什么我非要去学八极拳呢？”

沉浸在回忆中的好爸爸长长地叹了一口气：“我想，是因为你已经长大了吧。”

然后说出了在那一年，对年幼的孩子说出的答案。

“长大了吗……哼，真是无聊。”金色的英灵呲之以鼻，身影转瞬便从屋顶上消失了。

是啊，长大了呢，会寻找自己的幸福了呢……加油啊，绮礼，爸爸决定了，就算对方是有夫之妇，爸爸也支持你……

璃正神父觉得有些感伤，却还是坚定了自己的信念。

不知道儿子其实是对有妇之夫感兴趣，真的，真是太好了呢，璃正爸爸。

圣杯酱依然还在沉睡，苦劳人（们）Assassin还在忙碌地工作，老神父和金色英灵都结束了自己的沉思，做出了自己的决议。而此时此刻的爱因兹贝伦，也有两个男人正以例行的追逐进行着下午茶后的消失。

爱丽！！！别玩了啊！！！！自带猫耳的男人在前面狂奔。  
卫宫切嗣！！！！！！！！！！！虽然面无表情但浑身写满了愉悦的男人在后面追逐。

“切嗣真是的，为什么就不肯乖乖被压在下面让我画完画呢……明明昨天看到我的画还高兴地哭了呢……是吧，舞弥？”拥有着不属于这个世间美貌的女性微微单手撑着下巴，看着正坐在对面描线的黑发女性。  
“大概是所谓的……情趣吧？”而黑发的女性今天的措辞也非常得体。

出于对英灵的敬意，回到冬木市的时臣没有稍作休息，便立刻踏上了前往教会的路，去迎接阔别三日的英雄王。虽说早已做好了被那位骄傲任性的王者冷眼以对，甚至讥笑嘲讽的心理准备，但一想到之后即将面对的“史上最强自我王”的不悦，时臣还是为难地苦笑了起来。

远坂邸离教会并不太远，又由于不知为何格外通畅的交通的关系，很快出租车便抵达了目的地。红衣的魔术师推开车门，将之前的为难都完美的隐藏了起来，以一如既往优雅从容的姿态走入教会的大门。

此刻的他并不知道，即将看到的，会是令他始料未及的展开。

随着“嗒嗒嗒”地略有些急促的脚步声，一个拥有着太阳般耀目容貌的金发小男孩小跑着来到了他的跟前。小家伙仰起小脸，展露出一个可爱的笑容来表示自己对远坂家家主的欢迎，“你回来了，Master。”

哎？谁？怎么回事？  
红色的眼瞳、华奢的金发、以及如同艺术品一般完美的容貌，英雄王的外貌特征，在面前这个笑得纯洁而无害的小家伙身上也显而易见。要不是时臣还保留着魔术师外平常人所拥有的常识，他八成会把这个小家伙当成英雄王的私生子。

哦不，这么想太失礼了。虽然对方是个任性的英灵，但那位王是决不会让凡人产下自己的子嗣的吧……不对，这不是问题所在，就算有子嗣了也不应该在这么几天内就长这么大，还把自己称呼为Master……

咦？什么，Master？

魔术师一时间失去了对脸部表情的控制，明白地显露出了吃惊得有些失态地表情。甚至在短时间内因为冲击失去了言语的能力，张合着嘴唇，却没有说出半句话来。

“怎么了，Master？因为长途的飞行太累了吗？”金发的小家伙微微偏过脑袋，展露出了一丝担忧，并随即万分体贴地建议道，“先到那边坐下来好好休息吧。”

等一等！哪里不对！！  
优秀的魔术师尽可能快地构建着平日的仪态，努力从吃惊的情绪中调整过来，从惊讶手中夺回了对脸部表情的控制权。他轻轻咳嗽了一声，平复着表情以掩饰自己的失态，充满着磁性的声音以不太确定的音调唤道：  
“……王？”

“叫我吉尔就好了，Master。”这么说着，小男孩又露出了一个微笑。精致的小脸上浮现起两个浅浅的梨涡。

是的，即便是做梦，魔术师决不敢梦到任性的金色英灵会仰着脸看着自己（一般情况下王者总会站得高高地，以便以蔑视的眼神冷眼看着自己）；在往日的相处过程中，总是以臣下自居的时臣，更不曾以为能从对方嘴里听到“Master”之类的称呼。  
但毫无疑问的，眼前这个仰着头对自己微笑、怎么看都非常有礼貌的、只能用“天使”两字来形容的孩子，就是那个超任性的英雄王本人。

这不科学！——远坂家主本人并不怎么信奉科学，甚至对大部分科学产物深恶痛绝，但这丝毫不妨碍此刻的他在心里大叫一声这不科学。  
但金色的英灵丝毫不以为意，他无视了远坂家主一切的僵硬表现，主动走到红衣魔术师的身侧，拉起对方的手，这样建议道：“我们这就去向神父先生告别吧，这几天也麻烦他了呢……啊，虽然麻烦他的是那个长大了的我，不过现在的我也有义务向他道谢呢。”

“王啊，请问这是……”已经是两个孩子父亲的魔术师反射性地回握住了对方的小手，半蹲下来以方便对方与自己平时，疑惑而不解地开了口。  
“叫我吉尔就好了，Master。的确是发生了一点小小的状况吧。”没有等魔术师将话问完，小小的英灵就确实地了解了对方所想，微微点着头解释道，“那个我大概因为Master没有带他去英国而闹起了别扭吧？真是的，人长大后反而变得不成熟了呢。……啊，并不是说这是Master的错哦。”善解人意的小小英灵补充了一句。

虽然红衣魔术师显然还需要一些时间来消化目前的转变，但已为人父的远坂家主，或者能和幼年时期的金色英灵相处得更为融洽吧？  
真是可喜可贺啊，时臣师。

此时此刻，在远在英国的另一个城市里，还有一位正统魔术师，也正在经历着无法以自己的思考经验来解释的突发事态——

**Author's Note:**

> 11年还是12年时写的东西了，但至今还是坑，上传到AO3也算给自己备个份。有修正和加笔  
因为是从交流和称赞中获得填坑力量的人，所以要是有人来跟我聊聊天给我填平的动力就好了呢~


End file.
